Remember Me?
by DetectiveKateBeckettCastle
Summary: SPOILERS Jack left Angelica to die five years ago on an island, what happens when he decides to come back, and will he be ready to face what awaits him there?


Remember Me?

By: S.K. Knight

Disclaimer: I do not own "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides" or it's characters.

**SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE AND WANT TO, DON'T READ! IT'S SET AFTER THE MOVIE!**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot (maybe two shot, idk.) I just saw Pirates 4 recently and I love the whole Jack/Angelica thing, so this one's dedicated to a friend of mine on Twitter: HollyAngel89 Hope you enjoy! Love you, Holly! P.S. I don't know if the spelling for the Spanish is right, I got it off Google Translate. **

"No, Rosalinda, don't climb on that! You'll hurt yourself!" Angelica yelled to her six year old daughter who was entertaining herself by climbing the rocks on the island that had been their home ever since Jack Sparrow marooned Angelica on that island five years ago, and she hadn't seen him since. _Goddamn you, Jack Sparrow. Goddamn you to hell. You never loved me. You left me on this island to care for our six year old daughter by myself. I should've known._ Angelica thought, as she roasted some bananas on a fire for them to eat. "Rosalinda, dinner, _mi amor_!" Angelica called, and Rosalinda came running over in the simple dress her mother had made her. "_Si_, Mama." Rosalinda said, seating herself on a rock across from her mother, the fire roaring and crackling between them. "Mama, where is my Papa?" Rosalinda questioned, chewing some banana. "I don't know." Angelica replied, using the same answer she used whenever her daughter asked about Jack. "Now, after you finish your banana, and go to sleep. I will stay up and watch for a boat." Angelica told her. Rosalinda finished her banana and went under the makeshift lean-to Angelica had made, and slept.

* * *

><p>In the morning, a boat approached, and Angelica quietly grabbed the sword she had stolen after seducing and killing some looters that had come to the island in search of treasure. "Rosalinda, come!" Angelica told her. Rosalinda woke and rushed to Angelica's side. "A boat, Mama?" Rosalinda asked. "<em>Si, mi hija<em>." Angelica told her, running a hand through her daughter's long brown hair. When she saw who jumped down from the deck, she scowled. "Come now, is that any way to welcome your lover, darling?" he said, smiling and walking toward her. "You are _not _my lover. You marooned me on this island five years ago, Jack!" she yelled, drawing her sword, and pointing it at him. "And that, as I have so recently realized, is a grievous mistake." he said. "One which you will pay for with your life." Angelica responded, pointing her sword closer to him. "Angelica, love, I'm going to offer you passage off, on one condition." he said, dancing away from her sword , but she followed him. "For Rosalinda too." she added. Jack looked around, noticing Rosalinda. "I know this may not be the opportune moment to ask, but _what is that_?" Jack asked, casting a strange look at Rosalinda. Anger flashed in Angelica's eyes. "She is not a that! She is your daughter, Jack. When you left me here to die, I was with child, or did you forget?" Angelica snapped. "No, darling, of course not, all the better than, I say!" he said, cheerfully. "It will be better when you're dead!" Angelina spat. "Now, let's not act rashly, now, love." Jack said. "Why did you come back?" Angelica demanded. "Love works in mysterious ways, darling. I admit that I still have feelings for you." Jack told her. Angelica put away her sword. "Then why did you maroon me here in the first place?" Angelica asked, her breath warm on his cheek. He closed his eyes for a fraction of a second, enjoying it. "Honestly, I have no idea. So, as I was saying, the condition is that you have the honor of being me first mate on the Peal, savvy? And you and that little lass of yours get passage off the island. Do we have an accord?" Jack said. "What makes you think that I believe a word of what you are saying?" Angelica whispered. "You, darling, are only one I would actually tell the truth to." Jack told her. "What about, er, Mr. Gibbs, is it?" Angelica questioned. "Paid him off, he's in a pub in Tortuga, drunk." Jack told her. "Very well, then. I agree, but if you double cross me again, I swear that you will feel the severe pain of death." Angelica whispered. "I'm extremely aware of that, love, thank you." Jack replied. "We leave tomorrow." Angelica declared. "Good." Jack said.

* * *

><p>That night, after Rosalinda went to sleep, Jack and Angelica sat by the fire, side-by side, talking. "Do you love me, Jack?" Angelica asked. "Love, let me put it this way, I left you to die on this godforsaken island, and I came back, what does that tell you?" Jack replied, smiling. "Five years later." Angelica added. "Still, I came back, didn't I?" Jack queried. "Yes, you did." Angelica said, leaning closer to look in his eyes. Jack kissed her, laying her down on the sand. "Not again, Jack. We have already been through this." Angelica whispered. "Darling, do you really think I'm drunk enough for that?" Jack asked, smiling. Angelica rolled so that she was on top of him. Angelica started kissing him, trailing kisses from his lips to his neck, and he breathed in, a moan escaping his lips. After a few minutes, Angelica stopped, getting off him and standing up. "We cannot do this again." she said, starting for the lean-to as Jack extinguished the fire and started after her. "Angelica," he started, grabbing her arm. "What?" she asked, turning. "We may not be able to do that, but we can do this." Jack told her, pulling her in and kissing her for a long moment. "I love you, Jack." she whispered. "I love you too, darling." he said, and they both went under the lean-to, and fell asleep next to Rosalinda, holding each other.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mmm, Jack…" Angelica murmured sleepily. "Yes, love?" Jack replied. Angelica rolled over and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Jack leaned over and kissed her neck, and Angelica closed her eyes, enjoying it. "Good morning, love. Best get a move on then!" Jack said as Angelica got up and ran to fetch Rosalinda. "<em>Mi hija<em>, it is time to go." Angelica told her daughter. "To the ship, Mama?" Rosalinda asked. "Yes sweetheart." Angelica replied. "Have you got her?" Jack asked, as Angelica walked over to him, holding Rosalinda by the hand. "Does it look like it?" Angelica asked. Jack smiled and went to the boat, climbing the ladder, Rosalinda went up next, followed by Angelica. Angelica spied a young boy cleaning the deck. "When did you acquire a cabin boy?" Angelica questioned, getting on the ship. "He was in Tortuga, and he needed passage to Spain, so I, needing a cabin boy, took him aboard, savvy?" Jack asked. "Yes." Angelica said. Throughout the day, Jack and Angelica took turns steering the boat while Rosalinda watched in wonder. "She's quite something." Jack said, steering the boat while Angelica leaned against the railing. "She should be, she's my daughter." Angelica replied. "Our daughter." Jack muttered, but Angelica didn't hear him.

* * *

><p>By nightfall, Jack called for the cabin boy to steer while he talked to Angelica. "Are you alright, love?" he asked behind her. "No." Angelica said, turning to face him and leaning against the rail. "What could possibly be wrong, you're off that bloody island, what more do you want?" Jack asked. "I still do not completely believe you. Words are worthless to those who so often lie. It becomes impossible to separate what is lies and what is truth." Angelica told him. He leaned closer to her, their faces inches from each other. "Darling, I don't often tell the truth, and I'll be the first one to admit to that fact, but there are rare times when I do, although people still seem to be convinced that I'm lying even when I tell them the truth. When I told you loved you on that island last night, I meant it." he told her. She contemplated this. "How can I be certain?" Angelica asked. "Now, I'm going to take a metaphorical leap here and do something that is completely against my better judgment but…I wonder if you might allow me to help you raise our daughter." he asked. "Her name is Rosalinda, and I do not know if I can trust you." Angelica said, sliding out from under his arm, and starting to go into his cabin. A sword suddenly barred her way. She smiled and looked at him. "Can we not have one conversation without you pointing things at me?" she asked. Jack smiled. "I thought you liked it that way, love." Jack replied. "Hmm." she replied with a flirtatious smile. He stepped in front of her still holding the sword close to her. She suddenly bent his hand and his sword clattered to the deck. "I take it you've had a change of heart, then, darling?" he asked, kissing her passionately on her lips for a few moments before moving down to her neck. "Yes." she breathed, kissing his lips some more. "Love, I greatly appreciate the fact that you desire to stand out here kissing me until morning, and I would more than happy to oblige such a desire, but I must remind you that you do need your sleep." Jack told her. "Come with me." Angelica whispered. "A tempting offer, love, I'll admit, but I can't leave what's-his-name alone with my ship, he'll most likely have in pieces before we make port." Jack told her, leaning to kiss her, but she pulled away, smiling. "You will not get much more tonight." she said coyly, smiling and disappearing into the cabin to sleep with Rosalinda.<p>

* * *

><p>In the morning, Angelica woke and slipped out of the cabin while her daughter continued to sleep. She climbed the stairs up to the wheel, crossing her arms. "Have you decided then, darling?" Jack asked. "Yes, I trust you. If you are ready to be a father, then you may help me raise Rosalinda." Angelica said. "I hope so, love." Jack replied, looking over his shoulder at her for a second. "She's been asking about you, you know. Ever since she could talk. She doesn't know that you're her father." Angelica told him. "Shouldn't you tell her, darling?" Jack asked. "I suppose so, when she wakes, I will tell her." Angelica promised. "I have something for you, love. A gift. It's long overdue and it is by no means a proposal, but it was the first thing I ever stole. I got it off a visiting Spanish dignitary, old bat of a woman, when I was eight. So, here it is." Jack said, pulling out a very old sapphire diamond ring. Angelica smiled and took the ring, slipping it on her finger. "It is beautiful, Jack." Angelica told him. "I thought you'd like it, love. After a few moments, they heard a soft, "Mama?" and saw Rosalinda come shuffling out of the cabin. "Yes, sweetheart?" Angelica asked, as Rosalinda climbed the stairs. She bent down and picked Rosalinda up into her arms, "Ready to meet your Papa, my love?" Angelica asked. "<em>Si<em>!" Rosalinda said. "You're looking at him, love." Jack told her. Rosalinda hugged him and Jack tried not look uncomfortable. Jack turned to Angelica. "I don't know if I can get used to this. Isn't this more of a woman's job?" he asked. "Well, then we are in luck because you fight like one." Angelica replied, smirking. "Do you really want to start this, darling? I'm the best pirate this world has ever seen." Jack told her. "You wish, and it is not I who needs to be ready." Angelica countered. "Well, I suppose this is the next great adventure." Jack said. "With me, you can be sure of that." Angelica said, smiling as they sailed off to Spain.


End file.
